Too Many Unikitties/Transcript
episode starts with Richard cleaning the windows of the castle from the outside, holding a chores list and having a bucket and sponge on top of him, clearly stressed. Unikitty floats next to him. Unikitty: What's up, Richard? Richard: Oh, hello, Princess. There are so many chores to do today. Unikitty: positive sparkle matter Oh, don't sweat it, Rick. Just stay positive! (Flies off as Richard sighs) Unikitty: in front of a pair of binoculars Hi, Hawkodile! his binoculars, leaving a heart imprint Hawkodile: them off Princess, please. I need a clear view to scan for intruders. The danger is out there. them back on Unikitty: Aw, don't work so much, big guy. Try being carefree like me, and you'll feel great! off. Hawkodile rubs the heart implant off the binoculars. Unikitty: next to Puppycorn, who is stuck between heaps of trash. He groans Hi, Puppycorn! Puppycorn: Oh, hey, Sis. I was having a good time jumping through this trash pile till I got stuck in this old boot! is a close-up of the disgusting boot Can't get out! Unikitty: Well, I think that boot looks great on you. Just look on the bright side, and everything will work out fine. Puppycorn: Uh, OK. Unikitty: That's the spirit, little bro! off again and groans Everybody seems so stressed out today. Hey, I should see what Dr. Fox is up to. She's always so cool/calm under pressure. a flower with an outline of Dr. Fox's head, causing the ground beneath her to initiate a flip. Dr. Fox is in her lab panicking as a reactor is in a meltdown as an alarms blares. Dr. Fox: Oh, no! Oh, no! What do I do?! What do I do?! Unikitty: Hey, Dr. Fox. What's the problemo? Dr. Fox: The problemo is the castle's yellowcake fuel reactor sprang a leak! And my robots can't clean up the radioactive fuel rods! robot picks up a rod. It drops it and grazes another robot's eye. They both yell in panic. Dr. Fox: This is a total disaster!! her hair out as the robots explode in the background Unikitty: You really gotta relax, Doc. Dr. Fox: "Relax!?" You think I need to relax right now!? Unikitty: Uh, yeah. Dr. Fox: Panting Oh, yeah! The database of probable disasters! Unikitty: Huh? Dr. Fox: to the yellowcake reactor leak There! on it, revealing a recorded video of Dr. Fox explaining what to do if the disaster happens Video version: So, the yellowcake fuel reactor has sprung a leak. The first thing to do is...panic! the video version and the real version scream Unikitty: I'm sure it'll all work out just fine! Dr. Fox: I wish I had your optimism, Unikitty, but my science-y brain is just wired to worry. Unikitty: Everybody seems worried today. I wish there was a way to get all of my happy thoughts out of my brain her brain out and into all of yours. Then everyone would feel positive and carefree all the time! brain cheers Dr. Fox: I actually invented something for that called the Happy Horn. It replaces the brainwaves of whoever's wearing it with your brainwaves. on a shiny horn in the same shape and color as Unikitty's But it's still untested. Unikitty: Untested, huh? Dr. Fox: Sweating Ugh, what am I doing? I gotta stop this meltdown! Unikitty: Happy Horn time! it on top of Dr. Fox's head. A purple cloud explodes around her. Her brainwaves are replaced with Unikitty's. Dr. Fox falls flat Unikitty: Gasps Dr. Fox? Dr. Fox: gaining a new color scheme; A yellow lab coat and different shades of orange with a tail the same as Unikitty's but deep pink Yeah! Unikitty's ability of flight Is this really what it's like being you? I'M SO HAPPY! Unikitty: So you're not worried about meltdowns anymore? Dr. Fox: Who cares about that? It'll be fine. What's more important is sparkles for no reason! two serums, causing an eruption of sparkles and coating them in the sparkles Unikitty: Yay! Dr. Fox: I wish everybody could feel this way all the time forever! Unikitty: I was just thinking the same thing! Dr. Fox: Me too! Unikitty: Me ME too! Let's make more Happy Horns and spread the joy to the rest of the gang! Both: Yeah! fly off. to Hawkodile Hawkodile: I can't let my guard down for a second. someone Hey, I see you! Frown and Brock are vandalizing the castle doors Master Frown: Whoa! Hawkodile: You're gonna get it now! rests his arm Huh? Unikitty: Whoa, Hawkodile, relax. Dr. Fox: Don't stress, Hawk. It's gonna be fine. Unikitty: out a Happy Horn We got just the thing to make you feel better. it on his head. A purple cloud explodes around him. Half of his body slumps over the window. He gains a much brighter color scheme and a tail identical to Unikitty's. Hawkodile: Laughs I've been such a silly-billy. Enemies are just friends I haven't hugged yet! gleefully Unikitty: Yay! Glad we could help. Frown laughs but the door opens and sends him offscreen Hawkodile: Prepare to surrender...out two plates of cookies your appetites! Master Frown: Confused Oh? Brock: These are great, dude. What are they made with. Hawkodile: Love! Have as many as you want. Master Frown: Nervously OK... whispering Brock! Grab the whole tray! both do so and speed off to Hawkodile who blushes with rainbows in his eyes and the background starts to sparkle with glitter. Hawkodile: See you soon, buddies. to Richard Richard: So much to do. So much to...Oh! Unikitty: out a Happy Horn The only thing you need to do is have a great time! it on his head. An purple cloud explodes around him as Richard gains a light purple tint. Richard: Chuckles Chores are a snore. Let's stand on our heads so and make arts and crafts instead. to Puppycorn Puppycorn: Groaning I can't get out of this boot! flat on his face with his speech muffled This stinks! Unikitty: another Happy Horn We can fix that, little bro! him above his head, unsure of where to put it due to him already having a horn. Uh...mmm. pushes his yellow horn to the side and puts the Happy Horn next to it. A purple cloud explodes around him as he gains a much brighter color scheme and the boot becomes clean. Puppycorn: a brighter color scheme with the boot Whoa! I feel so great that I can fly! using Unikitty's ability of flight. Wheeee! Unikitty: We did it! Everybody's so happy now which makes me so happy! 5 group hug Everyone: Yaay! (A song begins) Oh, I'm Unkitty and she is me. We're intertwined so seamlessly. Five of a kind, we live cheerfully! The Happy Horn fills us up with glee. We're not stressed, we're satisfied. '' ''We're havin' a blast, and we're smilin' wide. Be positive, and you'll be carefree. Then you'll be happy just like me! And me! And me! '' ''And me! And me! If you want to be happy just act like me! the song, Richard paints a mural of Unikitty, Dr. Fox rides Unikitty, Puppycorn flips into a wall, Hawkodile cartwheels and hangs pink and purple balloons, the 5 hold hands and run around, and it closes up on them. Unikitty: Wow, guys! This has been the best day ever! Everyone: Yeah! This really has been the best day ever! Unikitty: I'm so glad you're all feeling so positive and carefree! Everyone: Yeah! We feel so positive and carefree! Unikitty: a bit nervously Yay! Everyone: Yay! all laugh Unikitty: Wow. Am I like this all the time? Puppycorn and Richard: Positive! Dr. Fox and Hawkodile: And carefree! Puppycorn and Richard: Positive! Dr. Fox and Hawkodile: And carefree! Puppycorn and Richard: Positive! Dr. Fox and Hawkodile: And carefree! chuckles nervously. Cuts to evening Unikitty: out by the castle's unsanitary condition What the...yeesh. This place got a little messy. Wonder where Rick is...as she slides on a scrap of paper and crashes into a statue replica of her What did I...whoa! Richard: form the replica's head and giggles Do you like my art project, Princess? I'm creative just like you. rotating around Unikitty: Uneasy Well, yeah, that's really cool, Rick. yelps as she is hit in the face with a banana peel and then she ducks under another piece of garbage. Master Frown is holding a golf club and hits a can through the window and shatters it. Master Frown laughs Hawkodile, what are they doing here? Hawkodile: Oh, do you mean my new buddies? Brock: These are really good, bro. Unikitty: Your "buddies" are trashing the castle! I thought you were supposed to be guarding against intruders! Hawkodile: Laughs Oh, princess. Intruders are just guest who don't have invitations. All new friends are welcome here. groans as Hawkodile hugs him tightly Unikitty: But, bu--sails right above her Puppycorn: Wheeee! I'm so happy! horns lodge him in a wall, and laughs as all of his teeth fall out. Unikitty: I don't think the Happy Horns are working right! I should go see Dr. Fox. She'll know what to do. to Dr. Fox's lab where she is posing as the DJ of a disco party. Electronic music is blaring as robots are yelling. Dr. Fox, I need to ask you something! Dr. Fox: Huh? Want some glow sticks? radioactive fuel rods everywhere as Unikitty screams. It hits a robot in the eye. Robot: I'm melting! Explodes Dr. Fox: Whoa! This dance party is the bomb! 3 others crash in Hawkodile, Puppycorn, and Richard: Totally, it is! Hawkodile: I'm gonna dance forever! Dr. Fox: And ever! Puppycorn: a rainbow with his boot Stay positive! laughs Unikitty: Wait, you guys! Maybe the Happy Horns were a bad idea after all. You're all acting weird! Everyone: What do you mean? We're all acting like you. Unikitty: Exactly! You're not yourselves! I think it's time to take these off! near Hawkodile, but misses Hawkodile: annoyed Whoa, party foul. Unikitty: for Puppycorn, but he jumps over her Guys, please! This has to stop! Richard: as Unikitty tries to clap the Horn off of him, but fails twice. Stop ruining our dance party. Unikitty: Those horns are ruining your brains! next to Puppycorn Puppycorn: Sis, you're not being very his own rage form derived from the Happy Horn FUN!!! Unikitty: into Angry Kitty JUST TAKE THOSE HORNS OFF!!! Hawkodile: his own rage form HEY!!! STOP YELLING!!! Unikitty: YOU STOP YELLING!!! Dr. Fox: her own rage form. She smashes the turntables with her fists EVERYONE BE CHEERY!!! Richard: his own rage form I HAVE A LOT OF EMOTIONS RIGHT NOW!!! Puppycorn: SCREAMING FOR NO REASON!!! all scream in anger Unikitty: What's wrong with you guys!? I thought the Happy Horns were cheering you up! Everyone: HEY!!! WE'RE JUST ACTING LIKE YOU!!! Unikitty: Normal I guess I do have a bit of a temper. to Angry Kitty BUT THAT'S WHY YOU NEED TO TAKE THOSE HORNS OFF!!! Everyone: NEVER!!! they scream in anger, a fire tornado spawns. It shoots lightning and has Unikitty turn completely white from shock. Computer: Warning! Reactor meltdown inminent! Lab will explode in 2 minutes! Unikitty: This is a disaster! gets her. Wait, the database of probable disasters! Dr. Fox: normal feeling Boy, did we get cranky! Hawkodile: normal feeling We sure did! Okay, back to dancing! dances Unkitty: searches for happy horns Come on, come on, happy horns, happy horns! There! Video Dr. Fox: So, you tried on the happy horns and it’s taken over the mind of a loved one and you’re completely overwhelmed with guilt and shame. Unkitty: frantic Yeah, yeah! What do we do?! Video Dr. Fox: I'm assuming you’re wondering what to do. Unkitty: frantic Yes! Video Dr. Fox: Okay, well, I hope you’re ready for the answer. Unkitty: mouth frantically jumps 7 times and frantically screams YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!!! Video Dr. Fox: Got some pen and paper? hands Video Dr. Fox the pen and paper Good job, high five! Whoop, too slow! Ha ha! Anyway... here we go. and exhales Get them to think like themselves again. Unikitty: confused What? Video Dr. Fox: The only way to get the Happy Horns off is to get the person wearing it to think like themselves again. Unikitty: confused But how?! Video Dr. Fox: Well, good luck. Unikitty: isn't sure Wait-! Dr. Fox's head gets big then loudly illiterates Video Dr. Fox: Done I SAID GOOD LUCK! finishes Unikitty: Oh, well that should be easy. confident Ok guys, be yourselves? Everyone: We are being ourselves! Unikitty: No! You guys have to remember who you really ''are! Dr Fox, how will you repair the broken reactor? Dr Fox. With a Hug. Unikitty: Wrong! It hast to be fixed with something special, background is space with sciency stuff. the most amazing wonderful something in the world! Something filled with discovery, and data, and equations, Fox is inspired and big-fat books! Dr. Fox: Hmm... Unikitty: Come on, Dr. Fox. What would you use to measure the manifold destiny of an anti-matter particle? Dr. Fox: Oh. eyes are sciency Science! happy horn breaks as she's back to her normal self Science! You used Science! Also none of what you said is real! They hug Unikitty: Dr. Fox! You're Back! Dr. Fox: Yes. Thanks Unikitty. I can finally think again! Quick! The others! flies over to Rick who's partying Unikitty: Richard, I was thinking of making an art project with all this junk. Richard: surprised I love art projects. Unikitty: But there's so many materials! I don't know what to start with! voice If only they were all neatly organised. happy Someone would have to clean them up. Almost like, into Richard head from Kitchen Chaos. A Chore. Richard: A Ch-Chore? happy horn breaks as he's back to his normal self Oh my Goodness. Sorry for the Outburst. I'm just exited to be back to normal. Thank you Princess. hugs him Unikitty: Yay! Frown and Brock come into the lab. Master Frown: Woah. Never been down here before. Brock: I hope this place has more snacks. Unikitty: alerted Hawkodile, look! Hawkodile: surprised Friends? Unikitty: self from Action Forest No. Breached Perimeter. These intruders will have to be injected with force! By someone with strength him ready and honor and sick triceps. Hawkodile: Oh Yeah. happy horn breaks as he's back to his normal self Sounds like a job for a bodyguard. Master Frown: I'm gonna remove ''all ''the labels from these! shocked Huh? Hawkodile: And I'm gonna remove you from the premises! him out Brock: Um... I'll see myself out. out Unikitty: over to Puppycorn And Puppycorn! Remember how you're a dog? happy horn breaks as he's back to his normal self Puppycorn: Huh. You're right Sis! What was I thinking?! Dogs don't wear boots! gets out of the boot for the first time in the episode. He laughs. Everyone then hugs her. Unikitty: Guys! You're back! I'm so happy! I shouldn't have made you try to think like me. Dr. Fox: I guess you're the only one who can handle being ''so insanely positive all the time. Unikitty: Sighs I'm ''so ''sorry. then talks to the viewers I know when things are tough, it helps to stay positive, but positivity isn't enough. You also have to remember to be yourself! Then there's ''no ''disaster you can't fix! Dr. Fox: realises something Disaster? Oh my Gosh! I forgot! The Reactor! then explodes then everyone is covered in nuclear blast Unikitty: Laughs Stay positive! Ends Category:Episode Transcripts